Paradise R. Mauricio
Shining Body Mauricio (シャイニングボディ・マウリシオ Shainingubodi Maurishio) is a famous lookout currently in the crew of the Red Wing Pirates. He was originally the lookout of the Skyterror Pirates, but left the crew after eating a Devil fruit. He is known as Shining Body Mauricio thanks to one of the effects of his Devil Fruit powers, gained by eating the Chikara-Chikara no Mi (Boost-Boost Fruit). Background Mauricio is the son of Paradise R. Cajtchi, the captain of the Skyterror Pirates, and the younger twin brother of Paradise R. Vivaldo. Made to join the Skyterror Pirates at a young age, Mauricio was given the job as lookout thanks to his amazing natural eyesight, some time in his travels, Mauricio consumed the Boost Boost Fruit, giving him Devil powers, among which is shining skin, giving him his name. Mauricio left the Skyterror pirates after the captain, his father, drowned because of his Devil fruit powers, and Mauricio didn't like the new captain. After acting as a mercenary for a while, Mauricio decided to get back into piracy, and sailed with a few crews as a lookout, until he came across Red Haired Clive in the East Blue, and vowed to join his crew. Physical Description Mauricio is a tall, skinny but muscular young man. He has ear-length purple hair, which is unkempt, and piercing blue eyes. Mauricio's outfit is very simple, consisting of just a pair of red shorts. Mauricio also gives off a faint glow, powerful enough to be seen at night, but not powerful enough to illuminate more than a foot in front of him, the glow increases in intensity when Mauricio uses his Devil powers. Personality Mauricio is very lazy, but also very calm and laid-back. He's also quite callous, seeing that newer pirates are taking away the decency from the old pirates, but that if they prove themselves, then they deserve to be a pirate, otherwise they can rot in a cell. The most obvious trait would have to be his patience and calmness, which are incredibly powerful, but, when Mauricio is sufficiently enraged, he will lash out at the person who made him angry with such ferocity that would scare even a Yonko. Story TBD Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Mauricio is known for his extensive use of physical combat, both armed and unarmed. Mauricio utilises a unique style focusing on either disarming the opponent, or knocking them to the ground, with either body slams, or high-powered kicks. Mauricio is relatively strong, being able to break bones with a single kick. He is also very fast, with unnaturally fast reflexes and high dexterity. In conjunction with his speed, he also has immensely good eyesight, being able to track a persons physical movement to the muscle twitch in their forearms, this was honed in his job as a lookout. Mauricio also has high pain tolerance and stamina, being able to stay up for days just fighting, this is also bolstered by his Devil powers. Devil Fruit Main Article: Chikara-Chikara no Mi Mauricio ate the Devil Fruit Chikara-Chikara no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil fruit that boosts his physical abilities to the extreme, it also gives him a glow, giving him the reputation of Shining Body Mauricio, the Lighthouse Lookout. Most of Mauricio's attacks are from the air, such as flying kicks and jumping into the air and body-slamming the opponent. The power of the attacks is so great that it can shatter even diamond under the right circumstances, the fruit also boosts Mauricio's senses, giving him the eyes of a falcon (being able to see things that no human can), the ears of a bat (being able to focus in on a sound 30 miles away), the nose of a mole (being able to smell invisible smells), the sensitivity of a squid (being able to sense things like movement before they happen) and the ability to taste changes in the air (changes in air pressure and such). The light given off by Mauricio actually masks where he was a second ago, mean that though he appears to be close, he could have moved away before you even see it.